Tras ella
by lady squint
Summary: Mi primer ff de Bones. Brennan despierta al lado de Booth recordando apenas la noche anterior. Ella quiere olvidarlo, pero él no ¿Como continuará su relación?. El ff se sitúa entre la segunda y la tercera temporada. Actualizado el último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**TRAS ELLA**

**Este es el primer ff de Bones que escribo. El primer capítulo es algo corto, pero espero que os guste. Espero vuestros comentarios!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Por desgracias Bones no es mío.**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras cuando Brennan abrió los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba bien donde estaba. ¿Su casa? No, definitivamente esa no era su casa. Un ruido a su derecha hizo que girara la cabeza. Booth dormía a su lado, con un brazo sobre el cuerpo de Brennan. Despacio, más por miedo que por otra cosa, levantó las sabanas para afirmar el temor de que ambos estaban desnudos.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca cuando lo comprendió. Recordó la cena con comida china en el apartamento de Booth, la conversación sobre el caso que acababan de cerrar, la conversación sobre música cine y demás tonterías, las botellas de cerveza y la de tequila...el beso. A partir de ahí todo estaba más borroso y a penas recordaba imágenes que rápidamente desechó de su mente, puede que por pura vergüenza.

Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido y sujetando el brazo de Booth, para que este no se despertara. Buscó en el cuarto y debajo de la cama su ropa. Encontró su ropa interior y su camiseta. Tuvo que ir hasta e salón para recuperar sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Se vistió rápidamente y desapareció del apartamento. Su intención era cambiarse en su casa y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Con suerte, Booth no recordaría nada.

Media hora más tarde, Booth despertaba en la misma cama. Para la mala suerte de Brenan, él si lo recordaba todo Se giró, esperando encontrar a Brennan y poder cogerla por la cintura, pero la cama estaba vacía. Se quedó en silencio, esperando oír la ducha o algo que le indicase que ella seguía allí. Se puso algo encima y se levantó. No había rastro de Brenna ni de su ropa por ningún sitio. Estaba claro que se había ido. Lo único que le aseguraba que lo sucedido anoche no había sido un sueño eran los restos de la cena y de la bebida en su salón, además del collar que Brennan se había dejado olvidado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias SELEEY SANTIEL, Mary y Brennan/Sirani. Continuaré actualizando siempre que pueda, y espero que vosotros sigáis leyendo :).**

**Bueno Brennan, ya sabes que no quiero abusar así que con el premio Planeta me conformo….. jeje Aunque al Nobel no le diría que no ;)**

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis**

**Disclaimer: No, en el tiempo que ha pasado entre el primer y el segundo capítulo no me he hecho con el control de la FOX….**

**Capitulo 2: Una explicación**

Con pasos agigantados, Booth entró en el laboratorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y en su puño guardaba el collar de Brennan mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que quería decirle.

Podía ver ya su despacho, donde estaba seguro que iba a encontrarla, cuando una voz alegre le llamó detrás.

- Hola, Booth  
- Ángela - contestó él  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Espero que sea por un caso, porque esto anda muy aburrido últimamente. Y como Zach no está (N/A: el ff se sitúa entre la segunda y tercera temporada, cuando Zach está en Irak), Jack se empeña en hacer carreras de escarabajos conmigo. Dime que tienes un caso.  
- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que participar en esa carrera. Sólo he venido para hablar con Huesos.  
- Bueno, en ese caso os dejo solos - sonrió pícaramente y Booth se preguntó si lo sabía  
- Ángela ¿Brennan te ha dicho algo?

Ahora ella parecía confundida ante esa pregunta. Mirándole con el ceño fruncido preguntó, desconfiada:

- ¿Es que debería? ¿Ha pasado algo?  
- No, no...No ha pasado nada.

Cuando Ángela se fue, Booth apresuró el paso para ir al despacho de Brennan. La podía ver sentada en su escritorio, con a cabeza inmersa en papeles e informes. Justo delante de la puerta dudó, su mente estaba en blanco. Ya no sabía que iba a decir o lo que iba a hacer. Respiró profundamente y entró sin llamar. Brennan se sobresaltó al verle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz tenía un ligero deje de pánico  
- Te dejaste esto en mi casa - Booth sacó el collar

Ella se ruborizó y lo cogió para guardarlo en uno de sus cajones mientras murmuraba un "gracias", pero cuando se lo iba a arrancar de las manos a Booth este aferró el collar con más fuerza y se acercó peligrosamente a Brennan.

- ¿Por qué te has ido? - preguntó finalmente él  
- No me he ido. Sigo aquí.  
- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Huesos. ¿Por qué te has ido esta mañana? – tiró del collar y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la de Brennan.  
- Porque todo fue un error, Booth - suspiró ella.  
- Para mi no lo fue ¿para ti si?

Booth no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, esos ojos que le volvían loco y que ahora le miraban con una expresión severa y firme. Aún así no se rendiría, no ahora que había tenido entre sus brazos a Brennan y sabía que ya nada volvería a ser igual entre los dos.

- Creo que te lo acabo de decir. Tu mismo me lo dijiste después de lo de Epps. Hay una línea, y cruzarla sería un error.  
- Ya la hemos cruzado, y yo no veo el error. Fui un tonto al decirte eso, pero después de lo de Epps...  
- Piénsalo durante un momento - interrumpió Brennan, enfadada y soltando el collar para alejarse de Booth - Formamos un buen equipo en el trabajo ¿Y si la relación no funciona? ¿Qué pasará entonces en el trabajo? Estaremos incómodos, haremos a lo demás sentirse incómodos y ya no trabajaríamos también.  
- Pero ¿Y si funciona?  
- Eso es ser muy optimista, Booth. Yo jamás he tenido una verdadera relación que durara. Puede que si Sully no se hubiera ido...

Booth carraspeó, incómodo.

- Lo siento - contestó ella.  
- Entonces ¿lo dejamos así? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros?  
-Como antes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.  
- Sabes que para mi eso va a ser imposible ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente volvió su atención a los papeles que cubrían su mesa.

- Te llamaré si tengo algún caso.

Ella asintió, sin levantar la vista, ni siquiera cuando Booth tiró el collar encima de la mesa. Él no miró atrás al salir, estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sabido convencer a Brennan y con Brennan también, por ser tan cabezota y no darse cuenta de que por una vez se equivocaba. Una vez en el coche sintió el impulso de golpear algo, lo que fuera, pero simplemente se quedó quieto, con las manos en el volante y las mandíbulas apretadas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El cráneo en el estanque**

Había pasado un mes y Booth apenas se había dejado ver por el Jeffersonian. Se sentía demasiado incómodo delante de Brennan y ya ni se veían fuera del trabajo. Esta tensión no era fácil de ocultar, y Ángela ya llevaba varias semanas molesta porque su amiga le ocultaba algo.

- Venga, cariño. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
- Ángela, no te voy a decir nada porque no ha ocurrido nada - contestó Brennan sentada en su despacho.  
- Os habéis acostado ¿verdad?  
- ¿Qué? NO...claro que no - Brennan evitó la mirada de Ángela - ¿por qué siempre sacas el mismo tema?  
- Entonces ¿por qué os habéis distanciado?  
- No nos hemos distanciado...  
- Ja! Booth ya no pasa tanto tiempo en el laboratorio, tu ya no vas a los interrogatorios y ya no cenáis juntos ni tomáis café si estáis solos ¿qué demonios ha pasado entre vosotros?  
- Ángela! Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? No ha pasado nada. Estamos como antes. El hecho de que no seamos una pareja de novios, como a ti te gustaría, no significa que no sigamos trabajando como antes ¿vale?

Ángela no se creía ni una palabra, pero el tono firme y enfadado de Brennan hizo que por fin dejara el tema de conversación. Estaba saliendo del despacho cuando se cruzó con Booth.

- Ten cuidado - susurró ella al verle - Hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Booth llamó con los nudillos a la puerta y dijo con un tono de voz menos entusiasta que otras veces.

- Han encontrado un cuerpo en unos jardines botánicos. Tenemos que ir.

Brennan asintió y le siguió, sin decir una palabra y sin intención de hacerlo. El viaje en coche fue incómodo. Ninguno hablaba ni se miraban. Después de los casos anteriores ya casi estaban acostumbrados a no dirigirse la palabra sino era sobre trabajo. Esa vez, Booth le dirigió una furtiva mirada a Brennan y se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida y con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla.

- Huesos - dijo preocupado - ¿estás bien?  
- Solo estoy mareada. ¿Podrías parar un momento en esa gasolinera?  
- Claro.

Nada más parar, Brennan salió del coche en dirección a los servicios. Booth estaba preocupado, y cuando vio que Brennan tardaba mucho decidió ir a buscarla. Estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando ella regresó.

- ¿Estás bien? - volvió a preguntar él mientras la cogía la barbilla - Estás pálida.  
- Sólo es un mareo ¿vale? - y apartó la mano de Booth para volver a mirar por la ventanilla. – No necesito que me ayudes por algo tan simple. No soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

Durante el resto del viaje, Booth no dijo nada más, pero de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a Brennan. Estaba rara, más rara de lo normal con respecto a ese último mes. Durante ese tiempo había evitado habar de cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con el trabajo, e incluso evitaban rozarse. Booth ya no ponía su mano en la espalda de ella ni sostenía su mirada como hacía antes. Haberla cogido por la barbilla había sido todo un atrevimiento.

Llegaron a los jardines, y un guarda les condujo hasta el centro del paseo, donde había un estanque con plantas acuáticas.

- Estábamos haciendo limpieza del fondo del estanque cuando lo encontramos - explicó el guarda - No lo hemos tocado para nada.

Brennan se puso el mono del laboratorio y bajó al agua, rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía Booth. El agua le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Le indicaron donde estaban los restos y ella metió la mano para sacar un cráneo.

- Sólo hay un cráneo - dijo ella.  
- Si - contestó el guarda - No hemos encontrado más. Un cráneo.  
- Por las facciones yo diría que es un varón caucásico. Puede que adolescente, no tiene las muelas del juicio.

Brennan lo metió en una bolsa de pruebas e indicó a los policías de allí que quería que recogieran muestras del agua, las plantas y la tierra de alrededor y que las enviaran al Jeffersonian. Se quitó el mono y sin decir una palabra volvió al coche. Booth suspiró, harto por la situación, y la siguió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias por vuestras reviews…Me hacen muy feliz :) Espero que los siguientes capítulos os gusten tanto o más (preferiblemente la 2º opción). Bss a tods**

**Lady**

**Capitulo 4: Nathan Julius**

Booth acudió al Jeffersonian al día siguiente por la tarde. Subió las escaleras de la plataforma de dos en dos y se encontró con Brennan, que estaba examinando el cráneo ya limpio de carne descompuesta. Ella apenas levantó la cabeza para ver quien se acercaba.

- ¿Qué hay del caso? - preguntó él.  
- Varón blanco de 16 años. Lleva muerto tres meses. Ángela le ha puesto cara y la está cotejando con chicos desaparecidos en ese periodo de tiempo. - al igual que en casos anteriores, el tono de Brennan era más que frío.  
- La causa de la muerte.  
- No está en el cráneo. La decapitación fue post-morten. Cortaron el cuello a la altura de la C2. Las muescas del cuello indican que fue con un arma blanca de gran tamaño, seguramente por el tamaño del filo sería un cuchillo de carnicero grande.  
- ¿Cuchillo de carnicero?  
- Eso acabo de decir. – contestó molesta.

Brennan dejó el cráneo en la mesa y bajó de la plataforma, seguida por Booth. En el despacho de Ángela esta seguía con la búsqueda del chico. En el Angelator una cara de un chico joven de facciones alargadas y pelo oscuro daba vueltas. Booth se quedó quieto mirándolo.

- He estado buscando de forma local - dijo Ángela - pero no he encontrado nada. Ahora he pasado a búsqueda nacional.  
- Hazme un favor, Ángela - dijo Booth - Introduce Nathan Julius en la base de datos.  
- ¿Por qué va a hacer eso? - Brennan estaba fastidiada.  
- Solo hazlo, por favor. –su tono era autoritario, no tenía ganas de discutir con Brennan en esos momentos.

Brennan asintió mirando a la artista y Ángela introdujo el hombre. Al cabo de medio minuto apareció la foto de un chico joven en la pantalla. Ángela miró varias veces la foto y el Angelator. No había duda, era el mismo chico.

- Nathan Julius - leyó Brennan - 16 años. Desaparecido hace tres meses y encontrado muerto hace dos meses. ¿Cómo demonios...?  
- Encontraron sólo su cuerpo - explicó Booth - era la última víctima de tres. Al asesino lo llamaban El Carnicero, por eso que les degollaba con un cuchillo de carnicero. No teníamos ni idea de quien era hasta hace dos meses, cuando encerramos a Max Keenan - Booth dijo estas palabras con bastante inseguridad  
- ¿Qué tienen que ver mi padre en esto? - preguntó alarmada.  
- Él conocía al asesino. Se llama Samuel Jonhson  
- Mi padre... ¿es cómplice de esto?  
- No! Nada de eso. Simplemente le conocía. No podía decir nada porque el también estaba en busca y captura. Además ese tal Samuel le facilitaba información, y tu padre así también se beneficiaba de su silencio. Pero tras detenerle quiso colaborar en todo y nos ha dado mucha información. Gracias a él supimos donde estaba el cuerpo de Nathan y encontramos pruebas suficientes para encarcelar a Samuel.  
- ¿Está ya en la cárcel? - preguntó Ángela.  
- No. Escapó y ahora le buscan por todo el país.  
- Entonces no tenemos que hacer nada más - dijo Brennan - Sabemos quien es la víctima, quien es el asesino... Puedes cerrar el caso Booth. Yo me voy a ir a casa, tengo cosas que hacer - esto último la dijo mirando a Ángela.

Brennan salió de allí con paso rápido. Casi había llegado a su despacho cuando Booth la detuvo cogiéndola por el brazo.

- Quiero hablar contigo, Huesos.  
- Lástima, yo no. Y no me llames Huesos.  
- Hacía tiempo que no me decías eso - sonrió Booth  
- Habré vuelto a las viejas costumbres ¿No te vas? Creo que tienes papeleo por hacer.

-Me lo pones muy difícil.

-¿El qué? – preguntó ella casi sin interés.

- El trabajar contigo. Cada día me cuesta más.

Sin decir más Booth se fue. Brennan suspiró al sentarse en su silla, cansada. Cogió su bolso y lo abrió, sacando una pequeña caja de cartón. Miró el calendario y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. "Ocho días" se dijo "Son ocho días de retraso". Volvió a meter el predictor en su bolso y salió de su despacho


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Positivo o negativo**

Booth conducía, por ese camino que ya se sabía de memoria, del Jeffersonian al edificio del FBI. Mientras, en su mente discutía que podía hacer.

"Podría llamarla"  
"Pero ahora no estará en casa"  
"Bueno, eso que me ahorro. Puedo dejarle un mensaje en el contestador. Así no me colgará ni me interrumpirá"  
"Pero eso me parece demasiado impersonal"  
"Como si eso la preocupara..."

Cogió el móvil y marcó (N/A: No toméis ejemplo. Si conduces, nada de llamar por el móvil). Como esperaba sonó el contestador. Tomó aire y esperó a que sonara el pitido para poder dejar su mensaje.

Brennan entró en su apartamento agitada. Había subido corriendo por las escaleras y por eso le faltaba el aliento. Dejó las llaves y el bolso encima de la mesa y sacó el predictor. Lo cogió, lo dejó en la mesa, lo volvió a coger... Estaba nerviosa, confusa. No sabía que hacer. Dejó el predictor en la mesa por última vez y decidió esperar un poco a calmarse antes de hacer nada. Miró el contestador, donde parpadeaba la luz de los mensajes. "Esto me ayudará a distraerme un momento" Pensó para si misma.  
Pulsó el botón de la máquina y escuchó la voz de Booth. Definitivamente eso no iba a ayudarla.

- _Temperance, necesito hablar contigo. Sé que tú no quieres verme, pero lo necesito. Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte y que quiero que escuches. No voy a hacerlo por teléfono, no creo que en este momento sea lo más apropiado. - _Hubo una pausa en la cual se oyó un suspiro_ - Voy a ir esta tarde a tu apartamento para verte. Me da igual que no abras la puerta. Si es necesario lo diré todo desde la puerta, y me da igual que el resto del edificio se entere.  
_  
El mensaje se cortó ahí. Brennan se había quedado, desde el primer momento que oyó la voz de Booth en el contestador, completamente paralizada. ¿Cómo que iba a ir esa tarde? No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando todo en ese mismo día. Sabiendo que ya no podía retrasarlo más, cogió el predictor y se encerró en el baño.

Ese minuto le pareció una hora, y ella sabía que eso era imposible, porque un minuto valía lo mismo en cualquier parte del planeta: sesenta segundos. Pero por mucho que mirara el reloj, la manecilla no se movía. Cuando esa minuto eterno pasó, Brennan se acercó al predictor, que descansaba sobre la encimera del baño. Vio dos rayas en el rectángulo del mango.

"Dos rayas" - se dijo - "Qué demonios significarán dos rayas"

Cogió la caja y leyó las instrucciones. Era positivo.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía tiró la caja y el predictor a la papelera y salió del baño. Positivo. Estaba embarazada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ella jamás había querido tener hijos, y menos en una situación como la de ese momento: enfadada con Booth.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ya casi se había olvidado: Booth iba a ir esa tarde. Se lo tenía que decir. Al fin y al cabo él era el padre y debía saberlo. De todas formas acabaría enterándose. Un embarazo no es una de las cosas más fáciles de ocultar, y menos a tu compañero. Volvieron a llamar más fuerte que la vez anterior.

- Ya voy - gritó Brennan, molesta por la impaciencia de Booth - No hace falta que grites desde la puerta. Te voy a abrir.

Pero al abrir no vio a Booth. Tan sólo vio un encapuchado con la cara tapada que le puso un pañuelo en la boca nada más abrir. Después, oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los comentarios. Bueno, supongo que lo del embarazo estaba más que claro ;). Aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que mis capítulos son bastante cortos, pero es que no me gusta hacerlos extremadamente largos y por eso peco de efímera…… Aún así espero que os guste.**

**Bss a tods.**

**Lady**

Capítulo 6- Tan sólo una nota

Brennan despertó aturdida y a oscuras. Notó que estaba tumbada sobre un suelo frío que se movía. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se dio cuanta de que estaba metida en la parte trasera de una furgoneta, con las manos atadas y la boca amordazada. Intentó erguirse y sentarse, pero el traqueteo del vehículo no la dejaba y caía siempre. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero sabía que eso no solucionaría nada. Y sin saber por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Booth y en el feto. Siendo consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo, una lágrima resbaló por su cara hasta el suelo metálico del vehículo.

Booth aparcó justo delante del apartamento de Brennan. Durante el viaje en coche había estado pensando en como decir todo lo que sentía y quería, pero se dio cuenta de que poner palabras a sus sentimientos no era tarea fácil. Aun seguía pensando en su discurso cuando subió al piso de Brennan, pero nada más ver la puerta su mente se quedó en blanco. La puerta del piso estaba abierta y la luz de dentro encendida. Su intuición le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Huesos no podía ser tan descuidada ni despreocupada como para dejar la puerta abierta. Sacó su pistola y entró en el piso muy despacio.

- Huesos - la llamó - Huesos ¿estás en casa? Temperance.

Registró la casa en busca de Brennan, pero allí no había nadie. Ahora si que estaba realmente preocupado ¿Dónde demonios estaba¿Qué había pasado allí? Guardó la pistola y pensó en que hacer. Se encontraba completamente bloqueado. Por más que lo pensaba eso no hacía más que olerle muy mal. Echó un vistazo al salón, todo estaba en orden. Todo menos un trozo de papel encima de la mesa del salón. Al leerla notó como si el estómago se le llenara de plomo. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

"La doctora está conmigo. Eliminen la orden de busca y captura o no tendrán más que un cuerpo muerto. Tienen 48 horas.  
El carnicero.  
PD: Decidle a Max que esto va de mi parte."

Booth necesitó unos minutos antes de volver a la realidad. No, ahora no podía estar sucediendo eso, ahora que él quería solucionar las cosas con Brennan... Algo más tranquilo cogió su móvil y marcó

- Doctora Saroyan - se oyó en la otra línea del teléfono  
- Cam, soy Booth.  
- ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro.  
- No, no estoy bien. Necesito que me envíes un equipo.  
-¿Y por qué me lo pides a mí? Habla con Brennan.  
- Ese es el problema - a Booth le costaba hablar - La han secuestrado.

Durante la media hora siguiente, el piso de Brennan se llenó de técnicos forenses buscando pruebas. Booth no podía soportar estar sentado ahí, en el apartamento, sin hacer nada, pero es que por el momento no podía hacer nada. Oyó entonces la voz de Ángela que le llamaba

- Cariño¿estás bien? - preguntó mientras le abrazaba.  
- Eh tío - dijo Hodgins detrás de Ángela - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ambos estaban preocupados y entendían que Booth no quisiera hablar mucho del asunto, así que aceptaron su rápida explicación y se quedaron allí con él. Los tres estaban en silencio cuando Cam salió del baño con una bolsa de pruebas en la mano y cara de preocupación.

- Booth - dijo Cam - Creo que hemos encontrado algo importante.

Le tendió la bolsa de pruebas con el predictor dentro. Booth se quedó sin aire ¿Cómo era posible...? Deseaba saber si la prueba era positiva o negativa, pero no se atrevía a preguntar. No lo necesitó, Cam pudo leer la expresión de su cara y dijo:

- Lo hemos encontrado en el baño junto a la caja. Es positivo.

**Bueno, Booth ya lo sabe. Espero poder actualizar cuanto antes, pero lamentablemente por culpa de las notas no voy a poder estar en Internet tanto como quisiera. Ahora, por favor hacedme un gran favor y dejad vuestra opinión.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí os dejo dos capítulos para que los administréis en semana santa, porque por desgracias yo no voy a poder conectarme. Así que espero que disfrutéis tanto de la lectura como de las vacaciones y que no dejéis de comentar los capítulos.**

**Bss a tods.**

**Lady**

Capítulo 7 - Plan B

Booth conducía como loco por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido desde el edificio del FBI hasta el laboratorio. Apenas se preocupó de aparcar bien y bajó rápidamente del coche para entrar al edificio. A diferencia de otras noches, todas las luces estaban encendidas y un grupo de mirones examinaba unas pruebas en la plataforma. Booth se dirigió al despacho de Ángela, donde los demás le esperaban. Los tres se giraron al verle entrar (N/A: recuerdo que Zach está en Irak en este ff), esperado buenas noticias. Booth sólo pudo negar con a cabeza y la preocupación volvió a los rostros de los demás.

-¿Así que el FBI no va a hacer nada? - comentó Cam

- Cullen me ha dicho que el FBI no puede ceder ante chantajes de asesinos en serie, ni aunque la vida de alguien corra peligro.

- Pero se trata de Brennan - gritó Ángela, con la voz llena de frustración y con los ojos llorosos.

- Lo sé, y Cullen también. Me ha dicho que tenemos todo el FBI a nuestra disposición para encontrarla, pero tenemos menos de dos días antes de que ese hijo de puta la ponga un sólo dedo encima.

-¿Lo ha dicho con esas palabras? - preguntó Hodgins

- No, eso lo digo yo. 

Booth estaba muy serio. Estaba claro que no estaba para bromas ni para comentarios de los mirones. Lo único que quería era asegurarse de que Brennan estaba bien y poder rescatarla de ese psicópata. No descansaría hasta tener entre sus brazos a Brennan de nuevo.

- Hemos analizado el papel, la escritura... - Cam señaló la nota que Booth había encontrado en le piso de Brennan - Pero no hay nada de especial en ellos. 

-El carnicero... - murmuró Hodgins - ¿Tiene que ver con el caso de Nathan Julius?

- Si - contestó Booth - Al menos eso creo. 

- ¿Qué sabes sobre él? - preguntó Cam

- Su nombre real es Samuel Jonhson. En menos de diez años violó a cinco chicas, robó tres bancos y asesinó a dos chicas y un chico. Todo por pura diversión. Es un delincuente que no se rige por preferencias ni patrones. Lo único en lo que le gusta que le diferencien es por su firma, su forma de matar: con un cuchillo de carnicero.

- Dios mío... - murmuró Ángela - A Brennan no la habrá vio……. – no se atrevió a terminar la palabra.

Booth había pensado, por desgracia en esa posibilidad, pero se había obligado a sí mismo a eliminarla de su cabeza. No…. No le podía hacer eso a Brennan.

- ¡NO!. Ella no es como sus víctimas. Está vez no lo hace para divertirse, sino como necesidad. Huesos para él es sólo un medio para chantajear al FBI y librarse de la orden de busca y captura y de paso vengarse también de Max Keenan.

-¿Qué tienen que ver el padre de Brennan en todo esto? - preguntó Cam

- Conseguimos pruebas contra Samuel gracias a la declaración de Max. Pero tas eso pareció desaparecer del mapa y no tuvimos más noticias sobre él hasta que descubrieron la cabeza en el estanque.

- Aún no lo entiendo - interrumpió Ángela- ¿Cómo no se defendió Brennan¿Cómo le dejó pasar sin mirar antes?

Booth suspiró, sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir de abrir la boca para contestar a Ángela. Le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza, y creía saber el motivo:

- Porque me estaba esperando a mi, y creía que era yo el que llamaba. 

- ¿Por qué?

- La llamé, diciéndola que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo muy urgentemente, y no podía esperar.

- ¿Y qué...? - Ángela comenzó, pero calló inmediatamente.

Se había dado cuenta de algo, y no dejaba de señalar a Booth. Él negaba con la cabeza, advirtiéndola de que no quería hablar de eso, pero ya era tarde. Cam y Hodgins también se habían dado cuenta.

- ¿Tú y Brennan? - preguntó Cam, no muy sorprendida (N/A: no pienso a hacer que Cam esté celosa).

Booth sólo asintió.

- Así que el bebé... - comenzó Hodgins

Todos se callaron. No habían hablado del predictor ni cuando Cam lo encontró. Consideraron que so era algo que la propia Brennan podría explicar una vez a salvo.

- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó Ángela - ¿Sabías lo del embarazo?

- No. Huesos y yo no hablamos mucho ultimamente...Mirad, chicos. No quiero hablar de esto ahora. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Temperance, y creo que sé como.

Sin decir nada más salió del despacho y del edificio. Una vez en el aparcamiento, antes de entrar al coche, sacó el teléfono y marcó un número. El la prisión tardaron tres tonos en descolgar. Necesitaba hablar con Max Keenan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y de seguido va el octavo. Lo dicho antes. Disfrutad y felices vacaciones a tods.**

**Lady.**

Capítulo 8 – Max Keenan

A pesar de ser ya noche cerrada, a Booth no le pusieron pegas para hablar con Max. Una de las ventajas de ser agente del FBI, suponía, si es que a eso se le podía llamar ventaja. Un guardia de prisiones le condujo hasta la sala de visitas y luego desapareció tras la puerta de reclusos. Booth tuvo que esperar más de diez minutos hasta que esa puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció Max Keenan, sonriente como muchas otras veces, con un mono naranja y escoltado por dos guardias. Se sentó delante de Booth y los guardias salieron, dejando a los dos hombres hablar a solas.

-¡Booth! Que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme a estas horas.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Max. Es urgente.

Booth no estaba seguro de decir que había pasado exactamente. Max le había pedido que cuidara de Temperante, y había fallado. Puede que sonara estúpido, pero en cierta manera tenía miedo de la posible reacción de Max. Al fin y al cabo él era un antiguo ladrón de bancos que había logrado matar al subdirector del FBI, estaba claro que tenía contactos. Ese hombre quería mucho a su hija, y Booth había fallado en protegerla.

-Siempre he colaborado – dijo Max – Fuera la hora que fuera – recalcó.

-Se trata de Samuel Jonhson. El carnicero

-Ya os dije todo lo que sabía sobre él. Siento no poder ser de más ayuda. De todas formas, pensé que mi primera declaración había bastado para encarcelarle.

-El problema es que no le hemos atrapado aún y ahora…. Han surgido complicaciones, digamos.

-¿Soy yo o estás dando muchos rodeos¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

-Ha vuelto a secuestrar. Tenemos 40horas antes de que la mate – Booth intentaba mantener el nombre de Brennan lo más alejado posible de la conversación.

-Nunca daba ultimátum. ¿Ha pedido algo a cambio?

Booth empezaba a creer que Max no pararía hasta conocer todos los detalles de lo que había pasado, pero él seguía dispuesto a no mencionar a Brennan.

-Eliminar su orden de busca y captura.

-Debe de haber secuestrado a alguien importante para pedir semejante cosa – empezó a pensar en voz alta - Puede que alguien del FBI o con relaciones con el FBI….

Entonces frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, pensando en silencio. Después de unos segundos negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Miró directamente a los ojos de Booth y dijo con voz cansada y triste, muy diferente a la que tenía hacía unos segundos:

-¿Dónde está Temperante?

Booth no contestó, sólo mantuvo la mirada de Max.

-Ahora entiendo esa urgencia ¿Ibas a contármelo?

-No. Hubiera preferido que no lo supieras.

-Debo suponer, también que esto es una especie de venganza contra mí, por haberme chivado.

Booth asintió con la cabeza y Max siguió hablando:

-Les ayudaré, pero a cambio de dos cosas.

-¿Vas a arriesgar la vida de Huesos poniendo condiciones?

-¿Y tú¿Vas a arriesgar la vida de mi hija por no atenderme unos minutos? – Booth no dijo nada y Max continuó – Ya decía yo…. Primero, quiero que me contestes a una pregunta ¿Quieres a mi hija?

-Claro. Es mi amiga, mi compañera….

-Booth, creo que no me has entendido bien. Me refiero si la quieres de verdad, si la amas. Necesito saber como es de importante para ti Temperance.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en un tono defensivo Booth.

- Soy su padre, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Booth se quedó sorprendido. No hubiera esperado una pregunta así por parte de Max Keenan. Por supuesto que estaba loco por Temperance, si por él fuera no habrían discutido ni se habrían distanciado tras esa noche, y ahora ellos estarían juntos….. Finalmente contestó, siendo lo más sincero posible.

-Si. La quiero. Si la ocurriera algo yo jamás me lo perdonaría. No me imagino mi vida sin ella.

Max sonrió satisfecho:

-Bien, eso está bien. Y si te soy sincero me alegro de que esa sea tu contestación. Ahora, mi segunda petición. Quiero salir de aquí.

-¡Escapar de la cárcel! Lo siento Max, eso es imposible.

-No, no me refiero a escapar. Quiero salir de la cárcel mientras dure la investigación. No quiero ser sólo una fuente de información a la que acudir cuando estéis perdidos, sino que quiero formar parte activa. Se trata de mi hija, seguro que lo entiendes.

Booth se quedó pensando unos segundos. Dios…..Cullen le iba a matar. Finalmente dijo:

-Está bien. Saldrás, pero sólo lo que dure la investigación.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, a continuación un capítulo más corto que los demás…pero intenso (o al meno eso creo yo) Disfrutad de la lectura y no dejéis de comentar. Bss**

**Lady**

Cap. 9- En la oscuridad.

El coche paró en mitad de la nada, tras un recorrido que a Brennan se le hizo eterno. El hombre, ya con la cara al descubierto, la cogió bruscamente por el brazo y la obligó a bajar. Brennan se resistió, pataleó e intentó golpear al secuestrador, pero este era mucho más fuerte que ella y logró imponerse. Apuntándola con un arma la obligó a avanzar delante de él, hasta una nave industrial.

Aún era de noche y la oscuridad lo rodeaba todo, sólo una luz en la puerta de la nave iluminaba un pequeño círculo. Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada y a la luz, Brennan pudo al fin ver la cara del secuestrador. Hacía ya tiempo que había superado los cuarenta. Las canas en el pelo abundaban y las arrugas se marcaban en la piel. De un empujón la obligó a entrar.

Era una sala amplia, oscura, apenas había una bombilla en la mesa del centro. Samuel la guió, tirando de ella, a una sala más pequeña situada a la izquierda. La ató a una silla y cerró con llave, dejándola sola y a oscuras.

Llevaba así varias horas, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Booth. En su cabeza pensaba lo que podría haber sucedido si no se hubieran distanciado. Aunque debía ser honesta, la culpa era solo de ella. Sabía que estaba enamorada de Booth, pero también sabía que esa relación no podía funcionar. Eran tan diferentres... Y Brennan no soportaría otra relación fallida, y menos con Booth. Pero ahora, con el embarazo... Se encontraba perdida, no sabía nadad e niños, no sabría como cuidarle.

"Se realista, Brennan" se dijo a sí misma " Ni siquiera sabes si vas a salir de esta"  
"Si" contestó otra voz en su cabeza "Saldré de esta. Booth sabe lo que ha pasado, fue a mi apartamento. Él me encontrará"  
" Y después ¿Qué? ¿Volverás a ser tan fría como antes? ¿Serás capaz de decirle todo? ¿Te arriesgarás por una vez en una relación?

No era capaz de responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, no hasta que llegara el momento.

"Y ese momento ¿Cuando llegará?"  
"Cuando esté con Booth. Entonces sabré que hacer"

Una pequeña ventana en la salita dejó ver que ya estaba amaneciendo. Cuando los rayos atravesaron una pequeña ventana e iluminaron el espacio, Brennan se dio cuenta de que cada vez quedaba menos tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10- La furgoneta.

Ya había amanecido cuando Booth logró el permiso de Cullen y pudo ir a buscar a Max. Vestido esta vez con ropa normal, Max y él se subieron al Crevrolet y se alejaron de la prisión. El camino se hizo silencioso, hasta que Max decidió romper el hielo:

- Espero no haberte creado problemas con tu jefe.  
- No más de lo habitual. Desde que trabajo con Huesos estoy acostumbrado a las charlas con Cullen.  
- ¿Por qué la llamas Huesos?

Booth no sabía a que venía esa pregunta es esa momento, además creía que la respuesta estaba clara.

- Bueno, Temperance trabaja con huesos y restos humanos...así que el mote tiene su lógica ¿no?  
- No me refería a eso. Quiero decir que por qué sigues haciéndolo. Por qué no la llamas Tempe, como otros  
Porque es algo mío. Sólo yo la llamo así

Max no dijo nada más y continuaron sin hablar hasta el Jeffersonian. Booth había contado a los demás lo que pasaba, y aunque Cam no estaba muy contenta de tener a un preso en su laboratorio, no dijo nada, sabía que no había otra solución para rescatar a Brennan. La patóloga ya les esperaba en las escaleras de la plataforma.

- Señor Keenan...  
- Llámeme Max  
- Max, estamos analizando las pruebas que encontramos en le apartamento, pero no hemos encontrado nada relevante. Aunque puede que usted...puede que tú nos ayudes a interpretar las pruebas.  
- No creo que encontréis nada en el apartamento, no pasó mucho rato dentro. - declaró Max - ¿Estáis hablando con los vecinos?  
Sí - contestó Cam - Ángela se ha ido con el FBI para ayudarles en eso. De todas formas hemos encontrado algo importante. Unas huelas de neumáticos justo enfrente del edificio  
- ¿Derrape? - preguntó Booth  
- No, la dirección de las marcas sugieren que aceleraron. Alguien tenía mucha prisa. Hodgins está con ello.

Los tres se dirigieron al puesto de Hodgins donde este trabajaba con el ordenador. Nada más verles acercarse dijo:

- La anchura de las ruedas coinciden con un modelo Ford de los dos últimos años. Algo que no ayuda a estrechar el cerco si tenemos en cuenta que Ford es la marca que más furgonetas vende en este país...  
- Dime que tienes algo - comentó Booth  
- Tengo algo. Los dibujos de las ruedas y su desgaste me dicen que el coche tiene menos de cinco meses.  
- Podría haber cambiado las ruedas - sugirió Max  
- No, ese dibujo viene en las ruedas de serie, solamente. Y tengo algo más - se adelantó a la pregunta de Booth - He buscado y tengo esto

En la pantalla aparecieron fotos de una furgoneta azul circulando gran velocidad en la autopista. Hodgins acercó el zoom al conductor.

- Es Samuel... - suspiró Max.  
- Retrocede y aumenta el parachoques - pidió Booth.

Hodgins lo hizo, y en primer plano apareció una pegatina verde y blanca.

- Es de un alquiler de coches - comentó Cam - me pondré en contacto con ellos - y se fue a su despacho.  
No se... - comenzó Max - Me parece demasiado fácil.  
- No se preocupe - contestó Hodgins - Rescataremos a Brennan y dentro de unos meses podrá estar jugando con su nieto  
- ¡¡Qué!! - gritó Max

Booth intentó hacer callar a Hodgins, pero no llegó a tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Usted no lo...? He metido la pata ¿verdad? Creo que voy a ver si Cam necesita ayuda - y también se alejó de allí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por todas las reviews…. Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, el viernes, pero me vi que tenía que hacer muchas cosas y tenía poco tiempo. De todas formas aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Disfrutadlo y seguid comentando.**

**Bss a tods**

**Lady**

Capítulo 11 - El alquiler de coches.

Tras irse Hodgins los dos hombres se habían quedado en silencio. Max miraba fijamente a Booth, completamente mudo y sorprendido. Finalmente rompió el silencio, y su voz sonó ronca:

- Mi hija está... ¿Temperance...está embarazada?  
- Si - suspiró Booth vencido.  
- ¿Qué otras cosas me has ocultado?  
- Nada. No te dije lo del embarazo porque no es relevante para encontrar a Temperance. Y porque era algo que te debía decir ella. – era verdad, en parte.  
- ¿Con quien está saliendo mi hija?  
- Con nadie...que yo sepa - se apresuró a añadir - No me ha dicho nada.  
- Mientes  
-¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?  
- Porque tú eres el padre.

Booth se quedó congelado. No era una pregunta, Max había hecho una afirmación en toda regla, pero esperaba la contestación de Booth. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta? Con la mandíbula tensa, pudo al fin decir:

- ¿De dónde sacas eso?  
- No soy imbécil. Si mi hija estuviera saliendo con alguien te lo hubiera dicho, y si no tu te hubieras enterado de todas formas y lo hubieras investigado todo sobre él. Para asegurarte de que Tempe no corría peligro. Sé que ella te importa mucho, y sé de lo que eres capaz para protegerla ¿Desde hace cuanto sales con ella?  
-No salimos - confesó finalmente Booth - fue solo una noche... No quiero decir que para mí Temperance sea para un anoche...Simplemente ocurrió...ella no quería una relación...nos distanciamos...yo no sabía nada del embarazo...  
- Booth, tranquilo. Te entiendo. Temperance es una mujer difícil. No confía fácilmente, y creo que de eso la culpa es mía. Pero créeme cuado te digo que ella te quiere.

No sabía muy bien que sentir tras esas palabras de Max. Booth no estaba seguro de que lo que le había fuera verdad, aunque en su interior así lo deseaba. Pero ante ese diálogo él sólo pudo preguntar una cosa:

- Entonces... ¿lo del embarazo no te molesta?  
- No me sorprende, que es diferente. Pero permíteme un consejo: no le hagas daño a mi hija. Temperance puede parecer fuerte, pero si alguien la rompe el corazón se desmoronará. Especialmente si ese alguien eres tú. Y créeme, aunque esté en la cárcel haré lo posible para vengar a mi niña.

- ¿Es eso un amenaza?

- ¡No! Claro que no – Max sonrió – Sé perfectamente que es ilegal amenazar a un agente federal…

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. En la mente de Booth seguían sonando las palabras de Max. ¿Hacerle daño a Temperance? No, jamás. La quería demasiado como para verla destrozada por su culpa. Finalmente habló, cambiando de tema:

- Será mejor que vayamos al despacho de Cam. Puede que ya tengan algo.

En el despacho, Cam hablaba por teléfono mientras Hodgins tecleaba algo con el ordenador.

- Bien... - decía ella - Si... Ya le estamos enviando las fotos. Vale, esperamos la llamada. - y colgó - Es la empresa RentCar. Tienen varios centros en la ciudad. Hemos llamado a las oficinas centrales, y nos han dicho que si les enviábamos las fotos se pondrían en contacto con el resto de centros para tener la información sobre la furgoneta. Ahora toca esperar.

Booth no tenía ganas de esperar ahí sentado, rodeado por un silencio incómodo. Decidió pasearse por el Jeffersonian. Sin darse cuenta sus pasos le llevaron hasta el despacho de Brennan, cerrado y a oscuras. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran distanciado? ¿Si Brennan hubiera aceptado una relación? Puede que eso ya no importara. Lo único que quería en ese momento era rescatarla y ya se vería lo demás. Ni siquiera sabía si podrían empezar una relación tras eso. No quería que se repitiera lo de Rebeca, no con Temperance. Ella era demasiado importante, no quería perderla. Ella era única, nunca había sentido por otra mujer lo que sentía por Temperance. Bella, inteligente, divertida a su manera, fuerte, cabezota, valiente, descuidada…. No había nada en esa mujer que no le gustara ni que no le enamorara de ella.

Unos pasos detrás de él le devolvieron al mundo. Max le habló cuando estuvo a su lado:

- Los del alquiler acaban de llamar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muy feliz :). Cada vez queda menos para el final……dos capítulos más, sólo. Por ahora tendréis que esperar al desenlace, pero aquí dejo el capítulo 12. Disfrutad y dejad reviews. Thank you.**

Cáp. 12 - El almacén.

Booth y Max entraron en el despacho esperando oír buenas noticias. Hodgins seguía sentado frente al ordenador y Cam acababa de colgar el teléfono. En cuanto oyó a los dos hombres entrar se giró hacia ellos.

- ¿Os han dicho algo sobre la furgoneta? - preguntó Booth

-No, pero tenemos algo mejor - contestó Hodgins sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador - Nos han dejado entrar en su sistema de GPS.

- Todos los coches de la empresa llevan un sistema de localización - explicó Cam - Sólo hay que introducir la matrícula y tenemos su situación.

Hodgins giró la pantalla del ordenador, donde se podía ver un mapa de las afueras de Washington DC. En él había un punto rojo parpadeaba quieto.

- ¿Podemos saber dónde es eso? – preguntó Booth. El corazón le latía muy aprisa pensando en que pronto podrían conocer el paradero de Brennan.

Hodgins hizo doble click sobre el punto y al poco apareció un rectángulo al lado del cursor. Dentro del rectángulo se podía leer la dirección donde se encontraba el coche.

- Conozco la dirección - dijo Max en seguida - Samuel lo usa como escondite. Es un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad, a media hora por la autopista.

- Cuando investigamos sus cuentas no encontramos ningún almacén - comentó Booth.

- Ya, bueno. Lo compró con una identidad falsa...Es un método muy usado - sonrió Max.

- Entonces... - comenzó Hodgins - el almacén, el coche... Brennan tiene que estar ahí. Booth sólo tienen que enviar un equipo...

- ¡No! - interrumpió Max. Todos se asombraron por la reacción - Tiene cámaras de seguridad al rededor del almacén y en la carretera de entrada. Es como un búnquer.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Cam

- La única zona sin vigilar es una salida de emergencia. Un túnel subterráneo con salida a un Km. del almacén.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Booth desconfiado.

- Me lo enseñó Samuel con el único fin de alardear.

- Pues hagamos que la policía aparezca, y cuando Samuel vaya a escapar por el túnel un equipo del FBI le estará esperando a la salida ¿eh? - sugirió Hodgins.

- Tampoco - contestó Max - si ve a la policía acercarse podría matar a Temperance.

A Booth se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír eso. Definitivamente esa idea quedaba descartada.

- ¿Y usar el túnel como entrada? - sugirió Cam.

- Si...podría ser. La salida está cerca de una gasolinera, disimulada bajo unos arbustos. Claro, que no podría ir mucha gente. El túnel es estrecho y oscuro, pero va a dar directamente al almacén, y Samuel nunca esperaría que alguien entrase por ahí. Se siente demasiado seguro con todas sus cámaras como para preocuparse del túnel.

- Bien - dijo por fin Booth - llamaré a Cullen y reuniré a dos agentes. Iremos allí inmediatamente.

- Booth - llamó Max antes de que este saliera del despacho - quiero ir.

- Max...no puedes pedir algo así...

- Si que puedo. Te dije que quería ser parte activa de la investigación. Me portaré bien.

- Eso a mi jefe no le basta.

- Booth, me conoces. Soy hombre de palabra. Además, conozco el lugar, puede que necesites mi ayuda.

Booth miró a Cam y Hodgins. Aunque estaban callados, sus expresiones le daban la razón a Max. Booth no tuvo más remedio que ceder y ambos salieron del laboratorio hacia en edificio del FBI. Cullen le iba a matar, seguro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muchas gracias por las reviews!**

**Bueno, aquí dejo el penúltimo capítulo (el último ya le tengo escrito pero lo actualizaré dentro de unos días). En realidad aquí es donde acaba la trata, en cierta manera, el próximo capitulo será un epílogo. Que disfrutéis!**

Cap 13- Rescate

La luz del exterior sólo dejaba alumbrar un radio de un metro bajo el agujero de la trampilla. Como había dicho Max, el túnel era estrecho y debían ir en fila de uno con las linternas encendidas. Booth encabezaba el equipo, seguido de Max y otros dos agentes: Russell y Sanders.

- ¿A dónde va a dar el túnel dentro del almacén? - preguntó Booth  
- A una sala de calderas. ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
- Detener a Samuel y rescatar a Huesos. - a Booth le parecía una pregunta tonta.  
- Me refiero a después - continuo Max - Cuando Tempe esté a salvo. ¿Qué harás? ¿Te declararás? ¿Viviréis juntos?...  
- No lo sé. Eso no sólo depende de mí - Booth bajó la voz para que los otros agentes no le oyeran. Lo último que necesitaba era ser la comidilla de todo el FBI.  
- Yo creo que os saldrá todo bien - Max también bajó la voz.  
- ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de algo así?  
- Confía en mí. Vosotros... Es algo que tendría que haber ocurrido hace tiempo.

A Booth le sorprendía esa tranquilidad de Max, pero un último comentario le sorprendió aún más, haciéndole sonrojar:

- Además - añadió Max - Siempre me has gustado como yerno.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, Booth incapaz de disimular la sonrisa por el comentario de Max. Empezaba a creer que realmente le caía bien a ese hombre.

Llegaron al final del pasadizo y las linternas iluminaron unas escaleras metálicas que ascendían hasta una trampilla del mismo material. Siguiendo el mismo orden, subieron hasta una pequeña sala, la mitad de cuyo espacio estaba ocupado por una caldera, claramente antigua y rota. Los tres agentes sacaron sus armas y Booth le dijo a Max que se mantuviera detrás de él. Uno de los agentes abrió ligeramente la puerta y pudieron ver a Samuel sentado en una mesa y controlando unas pantallas de video que parecían grabar el exterior del almacén.

Russell y Sanders se adelantaron sigilosos y en silencio. Samuel estaba de espaldas a ellos y parecía no enterarse de nada. Rápidamente, los dos agentes corrieron hacia él con las pistolas apuntándole y gritando:

- ¡QUIETO! ¡FBI!

Samuel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, levantó las manos y se giró despacio, maldiciendo. Russell le esposó mientras le leía sus derechos y Booth se acercaba aún con el arma en alto.

- ¿Donde está?  
- ¿Quién? - Samuel se hacía el loco  
- ¡Samuel! ¿Dónde demonios está mi hija?  
- ¡Max! ¡No te basta con ser un chivato? ¿Ahora también haces detenciones?

Booth acercó la pistola a la acara de Samuel hasta que este pudo sentir el frío del cañón en su mejilla. Una advertencia que el criminal se tomó en serio:

- De acuerdo... Está aquí, en la sala del principio...Las llaves están en la mesa.

Max fue el primero en reaccionar. Cogió las llaves y corrió hacia la puerta. Brennan había escuchado ruidos, pero no sabía que pasaba. Cuando vio a su padre en la puerta pensó que era una alucinación. Max corrió hacia ella y la desató. Brennan le abrazó mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Como...?  
- Ha sido Booth.

Entonces Brennan se fijó en la figura que esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Sin pensar, se separó de su padre y se lanzó sobre Booth, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y besándole con pasión. Booth no tardó en reaccionar y corresponder a ese beso. Cuando se separaron en busca de aire los ojos de Brennan brillaban:

- Sácame de aquí, por favor.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14- Epílogo (la habitación del hospital)

**Siento la tardanza, pero estoy en una mala época para escribir con los exámenes finales y todo. De todas formas aquí está, el último capítulo. Espero que os guste y comentad tanto lo que os ha gustado como lo que no, para saber mis fallos. **

**Gracias.**

**Lady**

Cap. 14- Epílogo (la habitación del hospital)

Brennan estaba sentada sobre la cama del hospital. Booth la había obligado a ir para que la hicieran una revisión y asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. En ese momento, él se encontraba mirando por la ventana como empezaba a oscurecer y las farolas se encendían.

En su mente recordaba una y otra vez ese beso. Brennan no había dicho nada sobre él, es más, no había dicho nada, sólo se había quejado por tener que ir al hospital. Su teléfono sonó y tras una breve conversación en la que sólo dijo una serie de monosílabos, colgó y se giró hacia Brennan, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Ya han llevado a tu padre de vuelta a la cárcel. Siento que no pudieras pasar más tiempo con él.

- No... no importa. Lo entiendo.

- Oye, Huesos, sobre lo de ese b...

Booth tuvo que callar. La doctora Hinton acababa de entrar en la habitación y tanto Brennan como Booth parecían algo molestos por esa interrupción. En su mano traía la carpeta con los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a Brennan.

- No tienen por que quedarse - dijo sonriente - Está perfectamente, le voy a dar el alta.

Brennan miró a Booth con una expresión de "ya te lo dije", pero este seguía estando preocupado y preguntó:

- ¿Y el bebé?

Brennan se sobresaltó al oír esa pregunta ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía Booth?

- También está bien - contestó la doctora - Voy a por los formularios del alta y ahora vuelvo - y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

- ¿Cómo lo...? - Brennan no conseguía terminar de formular la pregunta

- El predictor... - Booth estaba algo cohibido - Estaba en tu baño

- Y los demás ¿También lo saben?

Booth asintió y añadió:

- Y tu padre.

- ¿Saben que tu...?

-Si - murmuró Booth - Siento que se haya sabido así.

Se produjo un silenció incómodo que duró segundos, minutos para ellos. Finalmente Brennan habló:

- Te lo hubiera dicho

- ¿Qué?

- Lo del bebé...Te lo hubiera dicho. Ayer por la noche.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- No lo sé. Todo ha ocurrido tan deprisa que aún no lo he asimilado bien. ¿qué quieres hacer tú?

- ¿Y eso a que viene? - a Booth le sorprendió la pregunta.

- Bueno, tú eres el padre ¿no? Tu opinión también contará.

- Creía que no querías saber nada de mí.

- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar... Te quiero. - lo dijo así, sin más.

- ¿Qué?

- Me he comportado como una imbécil, lo admito. Pero es que yo soy así, Booth,. Me comporto como una idiota cuando me refiero a relaciones personales. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que se me dan mal, que nunca he tenido una verdadera relación, y la amistad que tengo contigo es maravillosa y me gustaría conservarla para siempre, pero también te quiero y estoy confundida - Brennan calló para mirar a Booth, que tenía la boca abierta de asombro - Di algo, por favor.

Como contestación, Booth se acercó a ella y la besó con fuerza, no queriendo separarse por nada del mundo, deseando que el tiempo parara. Al separarse habló:

- Yo también te quiero, no sabes cuanto, no puedes imaginártelo. Ahora mismo me da igual nuestra amistad, porque estoy seguro de que esto va a funcionar y de que voy a estar contigo para siempre.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seg...?

- Porque lo estoy. Simplemente eso. - volvió a besarla - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Quiero irme a casa, contigo.

THE END……….

**Bien…..tengo una continuación por ahí empezada. Dadme vuestra opinión y decidme si os gustaría leer más. Yo subiré la nueva historia encantada :)**


End file.
